


Fresh Blood

by catperson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, i like luna, idk man, im not good at this, slow burn maybe, sorry if it sucks, stop being mean to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catperson/pseuds/catperson
Summary: Professional vampire Lexa finds herself having to deal with an illegal blood farm in her territory.Clarke Griffin finds herself with an entire new life she never wanted.*extended chapter 1*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, i'm still learning.
> 
> I went back and added more for the first chapter, i felt that i wasn't long enough and couldn't start chapter 2 until it was right. Still feels too short for me.

Lexa starts her day the same way she started the last 400 years’ worth of days. First; she'll shove Anya and Raven away from her, the two somehow always finding a way to invade her space in their sleep. Second, she'll just stare at herself in the mirror for a bit, she's prone to the dramatics, Anya would say. Third, she'll chug an entire bag of blood, usually O positive as it's the easiest to get. And finally, she'll force Anya and Raven awake, throwing the empty blood bag at them. It'll take them another half hour for Anya to regain full consciousness. 

The day goes as usual, she’ll sit on her throne (one that she refuses to throw out and upgrade to something more modern, despite _everyone’s_ wishes) and listen to the complaints and request of her coven. Anya will run around the city, checking up on members of the coven, making sure that nobody is anywhere that they aren’t supposed to be, working in their respected areas and not accidentally killing any humans. Anya is intimidating but many would rather be beaten to a pulp than having to own up to their mistakes in front of Lexa and her silver knife she loves to carry around. Raven will do whatever Raven does, with her knowledge of technology and mechanics, she goes wherever she is needed and it’s just trusted that she gets everything done. As one of the youngest vampires in the coven, Raven still possesses a youthfulness that has been lacking in everybody else for quite a while, including Lexa.

Lexa will check in with the other covens and make deals and discuss territory lines.  Make sure nobody is trying to overthrow any other covens and settle disputes. Out of the other eleven other coven leaders, Lexa is one of the youngest, in body, time, and power. Only coming into power barley, a hundred years ago while the others have held their power for hundreds of years. The oldest being Nia, who is literally as old as the dirt that was used to make Adam. Literally. With the threat of Nia always looming around, Lexa and her coven would never be completely safe.

The day goes on as usual until it doesn’t. The coven leader should’ve known that it has been peaceful for far too long for something fishy not to be happening. Anya comes in to Lexa’s office, during her down time, shirt cake in blood. If the bloody shirt wasn’t concerning enough, nobody ever bothers Lexa during her down time. “Commander.” Anya stands by the entrance of the office unsure. With a nod of permission from Lexa, Anya shuts and locks the door and takes a seat in front of her leader.

Lexa sits forward, knowing she has the Commander’s full attention she takes a breath before speaking, “During my regular runs I took a wrong turn than the usual route and picked up a faint smell of blood.”

“Speak faster.” Lexa says annoyed with the unnecessary words that were unlike Anya’s usual bluntness.

Anya cuts to the chase, “the abandoned storage units downtown, filled with the girls that have gone missing in the past year. Most dead, a few were barely alive.” Despite her lack of any facial expression but utter annoyance, Lexa can see that the girl across from is a bit shaken up by the slight bounce of left leg. “I have Octavia at the site, taking credit for the find, speaking to the cops and news. No doubt that this is a blood farm.”

Lexa sits back in her seat already stressed at what this could cause when the other covens found out about this. “Are you absolutely sure that this is a blood farm?” Lexa asked.

Anya nodded once. “Needles and blood bag everywhere. Luckily they didn’t feed directly from the girls.”  Lexa sighed at that, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about any vampire conspiracy theories flying around. Her relief was short lived when Anya added, “there was also a girl that was changed.” This was an entire new problem.

There are strict laws forbidding changing a human into a vampire, at least within the jurisdiction of the twelve covens. The covens do not create new vampire life, they simply make it easier for those who have been granted the misfortune of an eternal life. New born vampires are tricky and unpredictable, no new born has the same experience as the last. They have no control of their hunger, never exactly when they should feed, either going into a blood frenzy and killing everyone in their path. Or forgetting to eat all together and slowly wasting away until someone reminds them to feed. Lexa hardly remembers her first years of her new life, but she remembers the constant pain of not being able to eat when she wanted. She remembers Roan, trying to keep her under control before Nia’s patients wore too thin and ordered for her death. She remembers hating her second life more than her first and hoping that Nia would grant her the final death that she wished for so dearly. She also remembers Raven’s turning, always angry. Anya almost killing her several times for her witty comments. Luna being the only one to keep her calm.

Now Lexa is now responsible for this new life. For finding whoever set up a blood farm in her territory, and disposing of them in the most violent, but legal, way possible. And keeping her coven safe from a war with Nia.

 

Lexa, only having been in power for less than a hundred years, has never had the responsibility of training a new born. She briefly considers asking Titus for help. He had Roan train Lexa when she first started out in her new life. But Titus had little patience and at times could be overbearing. Nobody knew how this girl would handle her new life and if she is the type to get angry easily, she might end up trying to kill Titus herself.

            Luna. Probably the only person in existence that could keep Raven and Anya from killing several men. Also, the only person who Lexa trusts enough to help her train a new vampire. But also, the hardest person to try and keep in one place for longer than a few months.  Raven would be the best person tracking her down. Being to closest person to Luna, it would be easy for her to have Luna in town within the next three days.

            “Here’s the plan,” Lexa says after several long minutes of silence, “Have Raven contact Luna, we will need her help with controlling this girl. In the meantime, question the girl, try to find out if she knows anything about who was running the farm. Everything after should fall into place.” Knowing that this is only the tip of the iceberg and annoyed at all the unnecessary work that this problem as created.

            “Finding Luna will be easier than taking down the blood farm,” Anya says. “The girl won’t speak, or eat, or even walk. Lincoln carried her from the van.” The additional information irks Lexa. She knew that introducing the girl to her new life would be a challenge, but it’d supplementary more difficult.

            “Do we have any information about the girl? A name, favorite color?” Lexa questions, hoping for something. The more she knows about the girl’s previous life the easier it’ll be to open a line of communication.

            “A name.” Anya fishes a card out of her pocket and places it on Lexa’s desk. “Clarke Griffin.” Lexa frowns. It’s a student I.D. from a college out of state. On it, a girl with blonde hair and a pair of the bluest eyes Lexa has seen in her life time. A girl who had a future and a regular life. For a moment, Lexa’s heart hurts for this girl and what she has lost. She can’t help but feel that this is her fault. She’s been too loose on security lately, forgetful in this time of peace. It was her responsibility to keep Clarke and those other girls safe, safe from the monsters that she herself is afraid she is.

            “Take me to this Clarke Griffin.”

                                                                        -

            The girl smells and looks like actual death. She is far too dirty to be laying on white sheets. Still covered in what is probably the dirt from the grave she crawled out of and dried blood. Her hair is matted to her head and she is missing a shoe. If Lexa hadn’t seen her student I.D. herself she probably wouldn’t have been able to tell that the girl was a blonde. Anya says the girl won’t eat and it shows, her cheeks are starting to hollow in and her skin is too pale, even for someone of the undead. Lexa thinks the girl might be trying to starve herself into her second death.

            Lincoln sits next to her bed, trying to get the girl to drink the blood from a straw. The straw sits between her lips but she makes no effort so suck. He sets the cup down once he sees that the Commander has entered the room. “She refuses to eat.”

            “Have you considered forcing her to drink?” Lexa suggests, by the uncomfortable look on Lincoln’s face she gets her answer. Lincoln is far too much of a gentle giant to force anyone to do anything they didn’t want. “If we can get her to take just a drop, she won’t be able to resist the urge to drink whatever we give her. Give me the cup.”

            Sucking up a bit of the blood herself, she stops the flow of the liquid with the pad of her finger. The Commander grabs Clarke’s face with her left hand and forces her mouth open just wide enough to get the tip of the straw in her mouth then removes her finger from the top of the straw. Clarke tries to spit it up but Lexa moves quickly to cover her mouth with her hand and pinches her nose until she has swallowed. She quickly hands Clarke the cup and watches as the girl downs it in three gulps. Lincoln is already filling a second cup and she drinks that just as fast.

            Clarke looks disgusted and angry at herself for not being able to resist the blood and Lexa can understand the self-loath feeling that she must be feeling. “The blood was donated, if that is what is bothering you so much,” Lexa finds herself reassuring the girl, and Clarke willing takes the third cup that Lincoln hands her and drinks it with a bit more control of her actions. She doesn’t even wipe her face before lying back down. Lexa senses it’s going to take a bit more work trying to get her to talk. But it’s a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of starring.  
>  Raven and Anya.   
> An important decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remember* I am dyslexic and suck at writing.

Lexa spends much of her time watching Clarke. Hoping that she’ll do something. Be it a shift in her sleep or going on a murderous rampage for blood. She’ll take anything. She eats when Lexa presses a straw to her lips and sleeps. Nothing more. She wishes that she could her to move on her own so that could shower. She smells.

            Raven informed Lexa that Luna was out on a boat somewhere far away but would make her way back to the city. Despite the circumstances of Luna’s visit, Raven seems eager for her arrival. Anya makes it a point to show how aggressively she doesn’t care, but Lexa has overheard her asking Raven for updates on her arrival.

            Raven and Anya are now left alone with Clarke while Lexa is off talking to the other Coven leaders about threat of the pop up blood farms. Lexa had ordered Raven to sit and watch the girl do nothing and Anya had decided to watch Raven watch Clarke do nothing. Purely because she had nothing better to do, is what she tells herself. At some point, Raven has taken up scrolling through her phone and reading aloud Nasa space articles to Clarke. Anya isn’t listening and takes up staring at Raven while she reads aloud, not caring if she gets caught.

            She remembers the first few years of Raven’s new life, how annoying and loud the girl was. Always asking questions and interrupting her naps. Raven being the youngest vampire that Anya knew, only a year into her new life when she was first introduced to the girl, she understood why there were now strict rules in place on changing someone. If she had been a part of the team that decided to turn the girl was a good idea, she would’ve thrown every single one of them into a fire. If it hadn’t been for Luna’s fierce protectiveness of the girl, she wouldn’t have made past the third year of her new life. Luna. She couldn’t get here soon enough for Anya’s liking. It’s been far too long since the three girls had all been together and it has started to show in Raven’s attitude. Never wanting to be too far away from Anya and more affectionate than usual. Not that Anya minds, but Raven has taken to dragging Anya to Lexa’s bed at night for the extra body heat and yearning of just having another body in the bed. As blind as Lexa may be to their relationship she doesn’t want to risk keeping what they have to themselves for as long as possible. 

            As if reading her mind, Raven shifts to lean into Anya, wiggling her eyebrows at the other girl, “How out of it do you think she is?” She asks, nodding towards Clarke. She makes herself more comfortable, sliding herself between Anya and the back of the couch.

            Anya gives a quick glance to Clarke, the girl is in the same position she’s been in since Lincoln set her down almost two whole days ago, she doubts the girl will be moving any time soon. Anya takes a deep unneeded breath, “I think it’d be wise to not risk anything.” She has taken to running her fingers through Raven’s hair, extremely aware of how close her face was to hers.

            Raven only presses closer to her, “Do you want me to move?” She knows exactly what she is doing to Anya, she knows Anya doesn’t want her to be anywhere but squished between her and the couch. Just to be an ass and make her point, she makes a weak attempt at getting up before Anya goes to grabs her arm and shifts to where she is almost completely on top of her. “All you had to do was use your words,” is all she says before Anya’s lips are on hers. She isn’t a person of words, like herself and her endless questions. Anya is action. Bear out everything that she is to make sure there are no questions. Raven loves her for it.

            The two girls sigh against each other, as if they hadn’t kissed a thousand times before and won’t kiss thousands of more after. It’s as sweet and innocent as it can be under the current setting. Until it’s not. Raven’s hand finds its way into Anya’s shirt, other hand making its way towards the front of her pants finding her zipper. The two completely enamored in the moment, they can almost ignore the rustling coming from the side of the room. Anya can, Raven being Raven, simply cannot. Her curiosity getting the better of her she glances over to the blonde and sees that she has shifted to facing the ceiling. Her eyes now open. “Oh, my god!” Raven practically shoves Anya off her onto the ground to stand next to Clarke. “Anya, she’s awake!” The only reply was the grumble as she didn’t move from her new spot on the floor.

            “Lexa!” Raven shouted unnecessarily, Clarke flinched, still not use to how loud and bright her new world is. “Raven Reyes,” she introduced herself, extending a hand that Clarke didn’t take. If she were offended, she didn’t show it as she babbled on excitedly. “Huge fan, I Googled you. What are you doing so far away from New York? Forget it, you don’t have to tell me, yet.”

            Thankfully for Clarke Lexa makes her presence known by telling Raven, very politely, to shut up, before she can interrogate the girl anymore. Stepping over Anya, Lexa makes her way to Clarke, who has is now sitting up. She looks to the other girls in the room and the first full conscious thoughts she has had since her turning is that she is very aware of how unclean she is. Her second thought is about how her throat could give the Atacama Desert a run for its money with how dry her throat is. So, it would only be fitting that her first words to the girls that have been watching over her, and hoping that she would give them the barest hint that her mind was in order, and she just wasn’t a slab of perfectly, but dirty, preserved slab of meat, is “Can I please have some more to drink?”

           

Her first words are to Lexa, and if she is upset that she now officially responsible for how this girl turns out, she is at least appreciating that the girl has manners. Clarke drinks three and half cups of O positive and avoids eye contact when Anya suggests that she should probably take a bath or two. Raven nods in agreement. If Lexa hadn’t seen Clarke walk into the bathroom herself then walk out an hour later, clean and a noticeably considerable number of tangles brushed out of her hair, she might’ve not been able to tell that she was the same girl that was in an almost comatose state just a few hours ago.  Lexa shows her around the apartment building which will be her new home. Not all, but many of the residence in the building are of the undead. Many units take up at least groups of five, although the units have no more than three rooms. Clarke will be staying in Lexa’s apartment; all three rooms are never fully occupied at once with Raven and Anya frequently crawling into bed with Lexa for the assurance of safety in numbers and body heat.

Once assured that Clarke has been thoroughly cleaned and no longer smells like her body was currently in the process of decomposing, Raven had offered Clarke her room. The door is kept open. Instead of retiring to her own room to rest, Lexa informs Clarke that she will be sleeping only a few steps away in the living room if she needs her. She isn’t surprised that when she wakes up that Clarke had migrated on the coach across from her over the night and is now sleeping peacefully, curled up nice and snug in one of Raven’s blankets.

Looking at the girl peacefully sleeping for probably the first time since she was rescued from the farm, Lexa feels her heart ache once again for everything she has lost. For the people in Clarkes past life, the loss and pain they surely felt every day that they believed that their daughter, sister, or friend was gone, forever.

If she could bear a fraction of the pain that was felt, she would. And in a split second, she decides that she will. She’ll carry what Clarke could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna will probably come in next chapter (RIP fam)  
> (also rip my boy Jasper)   
> I'll go over mistakes when I wake up is 4:20 a.m. lol  
> pls leave comments here or on my tumblr followifurgay (also kudos pls)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it has a better ending now.
> 
> Tbh i got this idea from my little cousin, he's a sicko and i love him for it. First chapter sucks- i know, but i am trying to find my writing style and fan fiction is the best way to do this. There are toats gonna be typos and stuff bc im stupid. i'll go back over it after i post and fix them. 
> 
> i am really having fun writing again and will probably update again this week.
> 
> Pls leave advice or any ideas in the comments or on my tumblr @ followifurgay - i have no life so i'll try to upload asap *finger guns*


End file.
